Samchel- What should have happened to Samchel
by samchel123
Summary: I didn't like how Samchel never ended up together so what happens if they never have broken up.
1. Chapter 1

What should have happened to Samchel

Rachel didn't know what to do choose between a play in New York or go back to NYADA to get her degree in Musical Theater. Her feelings for Sam have grown stronger and stronger everyday they hang out. She hasn't felt this way about anyone since Finn passed. Falling in love was never her first task in her life but all of a sudden there Sam was and she didn't know what could happen in 2 or 5 years between them. Maybe something like marrige or children or just staying friends who knew but Rachel had an idea pictured in her mind. She didn't know if Sam felt the same but she didn't know if he would want to go back to New York with her he said it was really fast paced there but maybe he would want to make the sacarfice.  
What Rachel didn't know was Sam had a plan to he loved Rachel even though they hven't said it to each other yet. He would want that moment to be perfect because Rachel was perfect. He texted Rachel and asked her to meet him in the choir room for a dinner date that he would set up. Sam would make sure this moment would be perfect no matter what. Rachel replied and answer "What time?". Sam answered back and said "6 see you then".  
Sam made sure know one would be in the choir room at that time and so he could set up everthing. He decided to make pasta just like at there first date at Breadstix he set out a pinic blanket and got sparkling cider and two champayne glasses. Soon enough it was 6:00 and everything was ready for Rachel. She got to the choir room door but it was locked so she knocked then Sam opened the door and said "Sorry, i forgot to unlock the door". Rachel didn't mind as she walked in she saw a beautiful pinic blanket and two champayne glasses and a bunch of candles surrounding the blanket.  
It was perfect and beautiful she asked Sam "Did you do all of this?", he answered "For you of course!". As the night went on Rachel was inpressed with everything Sam had done it was a magical night. Once dessert came it was time for Sam's big moment and so far the night was perfect so he hoped it was going to be perfect. He made them a sundae with extra whipped cream there converstation was mostly about NYADA and the play and what she should do. Sam picked the perfect moment for this as she finished saying she didn't know what she wanted to do. He replied saying "No matter if you pick the play or NYADA I will love you anyway". Rachel sat there in shock and then answered "Thanks, and I love you too" she then almost kicked over a candle by jumping into his arms and kissing him passionatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Samchel Chapter 2

After that magical night with Sam, Rachel was having dreams about being in New York with him and getting married and children.  
Sam wasn't quite there yet but she hoped he would get there too, but it was different Rachel was a girl it is normal to be having these feelings. She loved Sam and thats what she was focused on other than the glee club, especially after having there first start by winning Sue's invitational. But they would have to be just as good for sectionals and Rachel and Kurt were going to be the one's to do it. Rachel still had to figure out what she was going to choose the play or NYADA but she had to think how this decision could effect Sam too. If she chose the play she would get payed a lot and Sam wouldn't have to worry about getting a really good job for a little bit of time but the last time she did broadway it didn't work very well. Also going back to NYADA she would be able to get her degree and be able to get more auditions and chances to play great roles and also have an amazing husband someday. What jobs would Sam be able to do in New York though she thought. Maybe he can do some more modeling out in New York like he did. Because that made him really happy and well he already got his junk on the side of a bus. Or I can see him as a glee teacher like Mr. Shu. I am not sure what Sam would want to do but I have time to decide and this relationship needs to grow before anything serious like that happens. Sam on the other hand had different things going in his head the one thing he knew for sure was that Rachel Berry was that thing that he was missing in his life and he would follow her anywhere because he loved her so much. If she chooses to go to New York soon he would follow her. But life is short and he wanted to make the most out of it. It was sudden but he has known Rachel for a long time and now these feelings are worth it and he wished he had dated Rachel years before.  
2 months later... 


	3. Chapter 3

Samchel Chapter 3

2 months later...  
Rachel was ready to leave for New York she had decided to go back to NYADA and get her degree for Musical Theater. Sam wanted to tell her that he wanted to go with her because he can't do long distance it is just too hard. The plane took off at 3:00 and it was 12:00. Rachel was leaving in and hour. Sam had a plan he had it all worked out he went with Rachel when she purchased her ticket she went to the bathroom and purchased a ticket for himself right next to Rachel. Later that day she started to cry at the gate because she had to leave Sam but finally she got on the plane a couple minutes later Sam went to get on the plane. He was headed to get to his seat once he got there he tapped Rachel on the shoulder he asked her "Is this seat taken?" once she saw his face she was so happy and then asked him what he was doing? He explained everything and they were going back to the loft where Rachel and Kurt had lived before. But know it was going to be different Sam and Rachel were going to be living there together for who how long. Sam and Rachel have never been this happy in a long time. Once the plane landed Rachel and Sam could feel the excitment in them and they were so ready for this too live together and be a couple. They got a taxi and were headed to the apartment to finally just be with each other.  
Once they were there they unloaded the truck that came down there with Sam and Rachel and the apartment was starting to look like it again.  
The one thing Rachel and Sam were not sure of yet was where were each of them sleeping they came dowm with 1 mattress and a couch. They had no idea if they were at the stage where they could sleep in the same bed yet. They had already been together for a long time but not like a year or anything but still they have been together. And they knew they were ready for that stage of there relationship and they were happy as could be Rachel decided to move Sam's dresser into their new bedroom. Good thing the sheets were black because Sam wouldn't like pink sheets the cable was being put in as they spoke. Rachel decided to take Sam to NYADA for a tour because she never relised know one gave him a tour.  
So enough they were headed off to NYADA! 


End file.
